1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, a mobile receiver apparatus, and a data management method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a recording apparatus, a mobile receiver apparatus, and a data management method for receiving digital broadcast data of an identical program, which are for a fixed receiver apparatus and the mobile receiver apparatus, and processing respective program data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to BS broadcasting and CS broadcasting that have been already started using a broadcast satellite and a communication satellite, a terrestrial digital broadcast is about to be started.
For example, in Japan, the terrestrial broadcasting has been started in some areas since December, 2003. In 2011, all conventional analog terrestrial broadcasting will be substituted by digital broadcasting.
The terrestrial digital broadcasting provides service for simultaneously distributing a high resolution/high image quality HDTV (high-definition television) broadcast for a fixed receiver apparatus as well as simplified moving image broadcast for a mobile receiver apparatus having a small display screen.
In the terrestrial digital broadcasting in Japan, for example, the service multiplexes plural types of information such as video information, audio information, and text information in a transport stream of an MPEG-2 system in accordance with an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) system, and transmits the stream by dividing a bandwidth of about 6 MHz into 13 segments. That is, a bandwidth of about 429 kHz is configured as one segment, and about 6 MHz obtained by combining 13 segments is used. From among these 13 segments, a high resolution/high image quality HDTV (high-definition television) broadcast for a fixed receiver apparatus having a large display screen is transmitted using 10 to 13 segments. Further, a simplified moving image broadcasting using one segment is scheduled for a mobile receiver apparatus having a small display screen such as a cellular phone device, personal digital assistant (PDA), and a car navigation system.
Therefore, with respect to an identical program, 13-segment terrestrial digital broadcast can be received by a fixed receiver apparatus, and at the same time, one-segment terrestrial digital broadcast can be received by a mobile receiver apparatus. In consideration of service for providing digital broadcast to such fixed and mobile receiver apparatuses, some proposals for inventions have been made conventionally.
For example, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-289712, there is disclosed a digital broadcast receiver capable of presenting a suitable decode signal according to a type of usage of a user. In this document, a tuner module having a tuner section for receiving a digital broadcast and a demodulator section for demodulating a signal from the tuner section is connected to a general-purpose terminal device having a processor section for performing image processing on the signal from the tuner module and a display section for displaying a signal from the processor section to enable viewing of a digital broadcast. In this case, if a screen size presented by the display section is equal to or greater than a set size, the general-purpose terminal device controls the tuner module to receive a 13-segment broadcast. On the other hand, if the screen size presented by the display section is smaller than the set size, the general-purpose terminal device controls the tuner module to receive a one-segment broadcast.
In addition, according to an information processing apparatus disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-109828, there are provided a telephone function and a broadcast receiver function together, and processing is restricted or automated depending on a status of use, thereby achieving a maximum function with limited power resources. The information processing apparatus includes: a tuner section for receiving and demodulating a broadcast signal; a mobile communication section for communicating with a base station, thereby communicating with another mobile station; a battery section for supplying power to the tuner section and the mobile communication section; and a control section for, when the mobile communication section receives a call from the base station when the tuner section is receiving the broadcast signal, performing control to reduce power supply from the battery section for receiving the broadcast signal. For example, power supply to the tuner section is interrupted or 13-segment broadcast reception is changed to one-segment broadcast reception.
In addition, according to the recording apparatus and the mobile terminal device described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-204064, the programs of broadcasts provided using different bandwidths in the same channel can be recorded at the same time. In addition, if a plurality of apparatuses are used for reproducing the same recorded program, the reproduction can be smoothly carried out. In this configuration, a 12-segment broadcast and a one-segment broadcast are received by two tuners, and 13-segment and one-segment signals are demodulated by two OFDM demodulator circuits corresponding to these two broadcasts. Data obtained by two demodulations are stored in an image storage section.
If a one-segment terrestrial digital broadcast is received by using a mobile unit such as a cellular phone device or a PDA as a receiver apparatus, there is a problem that a battery voltage is lowered due to power consumption in a tuner section, thus making it difficult to provide viewing for a long time. In addition, there is a problem that a limited recording capacity of a recording medium such as a memory card for recording received program data makes it difficult to record a large amount of program data. However, in the above configurations described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-289712 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-109828, such problems associated with power consumption and limited recording capacity cannot be solved.
In this regard, in the above configuration described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-204064, 13-segment and one-segment program data are recorded in a recording apparatus (included in a fixed receiver apparatus) at the same time, thus solving the problems associated with power consumption and limited recording capacity. In this case, when a mobile terminal device is selected by user operation, one-segment encoded program data stored in an image storage section of a recording apparatus is decoded by a decoder circuit, and the decoded data is transmitted to the mobile terminal device via a wireless (Bluetooth®) transmission channel. However, there is a need for an operation of specifying program data stored in the image storage section of the recording apparatus and an operation of selecting a wireless channel as a transmission channel by a switch section of the recording apparatus. Therefore, there is a problem that switch operation becomes complicated. Further, in order for the recording apparatus and the mobile terminal device to share playback position information (the serial number of an Ith frame), there is a need for copying one-segment program data from the recording apparatus to the portable terminal device, and storing the same program data in both of them. However, almost all of the contents of programs distributed in BS broadcasting and CS broadcasting as well as terrestrial digital broadcasting are protected by copyright, and the received and recorded (copied) program data is subject to “Copy Once”. Thus it is impossible to further copy the recorded program data, and store the same program data in a plurality of apparatuses.